1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a support device, and, more particularly, to a multi-element structure for efficient utilization of space in a bathroom designed for two position use for operation and storage.
In the past, there have been many support devices and many space saving devices. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,976,034, 3,179,071 and 3,943,859. The applicant has designed a device wherein the narrow confines of a bathroom having limited space are efficiently utilized so that a user may for instance wash an infant in a sink and diaper it on the invention.
Additionally, the invention may be used for folding clothes or in ways that ordinary support devices may be used, cerating efficient spatial use of the limited areas, like a bathroom.
2. Summary of the Invention
This invention comprises a two-member structure wherein the members are swingable in relation to each other and held together by hinge means. A strap securely fastens the first member to a toilet tank, and more particularly over the toilet tank cover; the second member swingable with respect thereto having a first a storage and second operational positions. A support means supports the second member in the operational position for keeping the second member horizontal. The support means may be fixed or removable with respect to the second member depending on the user's needs. Additionally, the second member may include expandable side walls creating additional support areas for the user and maximizing spacial efficiency.
In accordance with these and other objects of the invention, which will become more apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: